


Une écharpe pour deux

by LunaQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Luna, une fois de plus, s'est fait voler ses affaires. Mais, contrairement à d'habitude, Hermione est là pour lui prêter les siennes.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Une écharpe pour deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> Ma première tentative sur ce couple, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce fandom pour un autre ship que le Snamione. Mais j'espère malgré tout que ça te plaira, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais ce couple, et encore un joyeux anniversaire, little cat ! <3

Hermione avait abandonné ses deux acolytes dans leur salle commune, où il régnait un bazar sans nom. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et l'effervescence était à son comble. L'excitation courait d'une classe à l'autre pour exploser bien souvent quand il n'y avait plus un professeur en vue. Et c'était bien gentil tout cela, mais la jeune fille trouvait qu'ils oubliaient un peu trop facilement les examens qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver à leur retour. Mieux valait s'y préparer à l'avance pour ne pas se retrouver pris au dépourvu à la dernière minute. Parce que, bien évidemment, l'esprit de Noël régnait entre les murs de Poudlard, tout le monde rentrerait chez soi pour passer les fêtes en famille, profiter des repas, des cadeaux, de la neige, des amis, et c'était dans ses bras à elle qu'ils viendraient chouiner la veille des contrôles. Et en bonne poire qu'elle était, elle les aiderait, bien entendu. C'était plus fort qu'elle de toute façon. Mais justement, si elle voulait être capable de les aider, il fallait déjà qu'elle-même connaisse ses leçons et, pour ce faire, elle avait besoin de calme.

Et du calme, il n'y en avait aucun chez les Gryffondors survoltés.

Aussi, emportant sa large besace remplie de bouquins et de notes en vrac, elle traversait tête baissée les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à foncer tout droit dans une Luna au nez levé, admirant elle seule savait quoi. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle lâcha l'épais volume qu'elle tenait pressé contre sa poitrine et quelques feuilles volèrent sur les dalles froides.

― Oh Hermione ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille. Excuse-moi, tu n'es pas blessée ?

― Non, non, je vais bien, répondit-elle, se baissant pour ramasser ses effets.

Luna l'imita et lui tendit des papiers chiffonnés. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent l'espace d'une seconde, l'espace d'un battement de cœur, mais Hermione put sentir combien elle était gelée et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que la blonde ne portait pas grand-chose sur elle. La peau de son visage était rouge à cause du froid, elle tremblait, pourtant, son sourire était éblouissant. Comme d'habitude.

― Mais Luna ! Tu vas attraper la mort comme ça ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas un pull ou un manteau ou au moins une écharpe ?

― J'en avais, mais des garçons me les ont pris. Ce n'est pas grave, ils me les rendront plus tard.

La rouge et or en resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si nonchalante, si détachée alors qu'il s'agissait de ses propres affaires ? Alors qu'elle était littéralement en train de geler sur place, par Merlin, c'était tout bonnement inconcevable ! La réponse lui vint à peu près en même temps que la question et son cœur se serra ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la volait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la rabaissait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se moquait d'elle et qu'on riait dans son dos. Et il était si simple de s'y habituer, de juste arrêter de lutter et d'accepter. Comme elle le faisait. Un violent accès de colère l'envahit, coupé à la racine par la main de Luna dans la sienne.

Elle était si froide qu'elle avait l'impression de tenir un morceau de glace entre les doigts.

― Es-tu triste ? lui chuchota la Serdaigle, les sourcils fendus.

Hermione sentit ses joues se mettre soudainement à chauffer sous le regard bleu pétillant. Elle haussa les épaules.

― Un peu. Je n'aime pas la façon dont les autres te traitent. Ce n'est pas juste.

― La vie n'a pas à être juste, tu sais. Elle est simplement ce qu'elle est. Je ne leur en veux pas. Un jour, ils se rendront compte de leur erreur et de leur comportement et alors ils pourront le changer.

― Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'ils ne s'en rendent jamais compte et continuent de se comporter comme ils le font avec d'autres ?

Elle haussa les épaules à son tour, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

― Tu t'inquiètes trop.

― Et toi, pas assez. C'est grave, Luna, ce qu'ils te font.

― Ce ne sont que quelques vêtements, pas de quoi en faire tout une histoire, vraiment.

― Bon, prends ça au moins, capitula Hermione.

Tout en parlant, elle s'arrangea pour retirer l'écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, sans toutefois lâcher la main de la blonde, et la passer au cou de cette dernière, qui tenta de se soustraire à son contact.

― Oh non, non, non, je ne veux pas ! Je m'en voudrais terriblement si on me la prenait à nouveau, non, Hermione, reprends-la !

― Certainement pas ! Personne ne va la voler parce que je vais rester avec toi et m'assurer qu'elle reste autour de ton cou. Je refuse que tu meures de froid pour quelques petits impertinents.

Sa voix avait pris une intonation nettement plus aiguë tandis qu'elle relevait le menton en une attitude fière et intransigeante. Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire dans sa main, celle qui n'était pas dans la chaleur réconfortante de la manche de Hermione. Son rire ressemblait à une coupe de champagne ; délicat, acidulé, euphorisant. Rien qu'à l'entendre elle pouvait sentir son cœur s'engourdir.

― Tu es vraiment adorable avec moi, merci beaucoup.

― Mais, je…

Un baiser déposé sur sa joue l'interrompit tout net et cette fois ce fut bien de gêne qu'elle rougit. De timidité. Elle ne savait pas exactement. Ne savait plus. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient sous son crâne et elle détestait cela. Elle aimait – non, se devait de – avoir un contrôle total sur son esprit et Luna… Luna bousculait ses engrenages parfaitement huilés.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le crépitement sous sa peau quand le sourire de Luna rencontra le sien.

― Tu es un peu ma super-héroïne, tu voles à mon secours quand j'en ai besoin.

Hermione crut se consumer sous la chaleur qui dévorait tout son visage maintenant, mais, à la place, elle accepta de suivre la Serdaigle quand elle se remit en route. Elle la conduisit à travers les corridors déserts jusqu'à la salle commune aux tons bleutés où le calme régnait. Certains élèves révisaient, d'autres lisaient, d'autres encore discutaient simplement à voix basse.

Le rêve.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans un coin, toujours main dans la main. C'était devenu si naturel au fil des minutes que la Gryffondor n'y prêtait même plus attention, comme si les doigts de Luna entre les siens avaient toujours été là. Comme s'ils étaient le juste prolongement de son être. Et, quand elle posa sa joue sur son épaule pour lire le livre qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, elle n'y trouva rien à redire. Peut-être que son souffle se coupa l'espace de quelques secondes, peut-être qu'elle se raidit d'appréhension, mais elle se détendit presque aussitôt. Parce que la présence de la jeune fille était comme un rayon de soleil et qu'elle ne se lassait pas de son doux parfum qui l'enveloppait et la berçait.

L'après-midi et la soirée s'écoulèrent ainsi, entrecoupées de sourires, de lectures à haute voix et de regards complices.

Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent enfin, Hermione ne pensait plus à son écharpe. Ou peut-être qu'elle l'oublia volontairement.

Au moins elle avait une bonne raison de retrouver Luna le lendemain.


End file.
